Mutilación Terapéutica
by Nishinoya Yuu
Summary: Nunca hay que obligar a nadie, porque puede ser que éste te obligue a algo mucho peor. Eustass Kidd/Trafalgar Law


**Título:** **M**_utilación_** T**_erapéutica_  
><strong>Autor(a):<strong> Ethere Envy  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> One Piece  
><strong>Personaje(s):<strong> Eustass Kidd/Trafalgar Law  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Irracionalidad en la historia, con un matiz bastante fail de comedia. Un poco (demasiada desnudez), amputaciones sin consentimiento y/o como tratamiento de alguna enfermedad.  
><strong>Notas:<strong> Quería hacer un PWP, porque creo que entre este par existe una tremenda _sexual-tension_ que sirve para ello, PERO, lamentablemente no pude hacerlo; se me fue de las manos. Espero que lo disfruten como yo lo hice al escribirlo, aún si no tenía la menor idea de que estaba haciendo.

* * *

><p>― Abre más las piernas ― pudo haber sugerido si quería, pero según él es incapaz de siquiera hacer un tono afable y agradable, ya ni decir sobre cambiar la expresión que denota insolencia y vanidad.<p>

Para mal o bien (pensando en el campo del juego previo durante y después) su pareja frunce el ceño y hace una mueca de desapruebo. Incluso es aquí cuando la imagen del cirujano de la muerte hace su entrada. Y para pesar de éste último, solo logra excitar más al capitán Kidd.

― Acaso, ¿quieres morir _así_? ―ese '_así_' no se refiere más que a la posición en la que se encuentra Eustass. Desnudo, con una erección (bastante notoria) a punto de estallar y la cara de estarse conteniendo, algo poco usual.― _No_ me des órdenes.

A Kidd le hubiese agradado que después de dicho comentario tan poco amable y educado ―que joder no le costaba nada a Law intentar ser un poco más apasionado durante situaciones como _ésta_― el doctor se dignara a darle un mejor acceso de su trasero, pero no, el supernova cerró aún más las piernas haciéndole incomodo a Eustass el seguir entre ellas, a menos claro que, tuviera la complexión de una hoja de papel en posición vertical a Trafalgar.

― Tsk, ¿qué _diablo_ ― molesto trató de hacerse paso probando separárselas él mismo ― ¡Te dije que abrieras más las malditas piernas!

Entonces se dio inicio a una riña de fuerzas y terquedad. Kidd no iba a permitir que, llegados a este punto, el otro no se dejara penetrar; mientras que Law no tenía pensando acatar ni una sola orden sin antes haber asesinado al capitán.

El entusiasmo ―por así llamarlo― del pelirrojo era tanto que empezó a provocar que la piel canela del cirujano comenzara a tornarse roja.

― Deja de joder conmigo ― apretó esta vez con mayor fuerza esos muslos ― puedo sentir tus huesos con mis manos.

Y claro, pues el cuerpo de Trafalgar no rebosa de grasa como el de Bepo; quien diría que es para su supervivencia como oso polar que es.

― Ya deja de ordenarme ― apretó los dientes cuando Kidd ejerció nuevamente presión ― ¡Ah! ― sin quererlo ni desearlo dejó escapar un grito que el otro confundió con un gemido.

Eso por supuesto no le agradó en lo absoluto a Law, que para pronto le miró sumamente ofendido.

Su enfado empezó a ir en aumento al sentir que iba sucumbiendo poco a poco ante la opresión de Eustass. En sus deseos por no dejarse vencer, extendió las manos hasta el cuello del capitán, pero antes de siquiera lograr alcanzarlo, esta vez gimió en verdad.

― Te dije ― habló Kidd ― que dejaras esa actitud, Trafalgar.

La voz autoritaria y esa mirada entre burlona y molesta, hicieron que Law se mordiera el labio inferior.

Se maldijo internamente por no haber previsto el movimiento del pelirrojo. Quien ahora mismo había vuelto a interponer el cuerpo entre sus piernas mientras que con una de sus manos sujetaba sus genitales.

― Ahora no te metas más, yo me haré cargo de _esto_ ―le dijo de forma arrogante sin dejar de notarse la diversión que sentía al momento, al mismo tiempo en que apretaba la parte más sensible del miembro del doctor.

― ¡A-ah! ―

Prensó las sábanas y sin poder evitarlo arqueo la espalda. Ese bastardo lo estaba sometiendo pero sobre todo obligándole a cumplir sus órdenes.

Empezó a sentirse indignado, asqueado; tanta era su molestia que podía percibir como el enfado se transformaba en una especie de magma que le fundía el interior.

Se las pagaría, definitivamente se vengaría de Kidd.

Cierto meneo lo descolocó un instante. Eustass le había alzado las caderas. Le vio reposicionarse con ciertas trabas para poder llevar su erección hasta la entrada de su recto sin dejar de sostenerle la pelvis y sujetar su hombría.

― Quédate así, mientras grabas en tu cabeza como te lo hago ― dijo para enseguida empezar a introducirse.

¿Enserio creía Kidd que se lo iba a permitir así sin más?, que equivocado estaba.

Siempre pasa, como con los pacientes, creen saberse más capaces que el mismo médico, pero no saben que los únicos que recetan y operan son justamente ellos.

Trafalgar sonrío de medio lado antes de hacer su jugada.

Esto iba a ser bastante placentero.

Para él, por supuesto.

― _Room_ ― pronunció.

Eustass dejó de penetrarle cuando le escuchó decir _aquello_.

― ¡¿Q-qué- ― fue lo único que atinó a decir. Pues para su mala suerte ya estaba dentro de la zona del cirujano.

― Por lo que veo, tu no aprendes, ¿no?, te lo dije, _no_ me des ordenes ― de forma inmediata Law hizo girar su mano izquierda.

Esto. No. Estaba. Pasando. ¿Cierto?

Ese infeliz no iba enserio, no podía ir enserio, estando en un momento como _ESTE_.

― Úsalo y no volverás a operar nunca más ― amenazó, sin importarle ya su actual posición.

Esperando que Trafalgar dejara su jueguito le observó sin pestañear, pero para su sorpresa ―y pésimo destino― el mismo gesto que le hiciera a manera de saludo durante su primer encuentro estaba apareciendo allí mismo.

― _Shambles_ ―

Y lo hizo.

Desenvainando su espada (que quién sabe cómo diablos hizo para alcanzarla estando ésta al otro lado de la cama, o eso había creído Eustass) y rebanándole _ALGO_ _MUY IMPORTANTE_ a éste.

― Hum ― Law bufó con una retorcida sonrisa al ver la expresión de Kidd el momento en que atrapaba lo ahora amputado con suma sencillez. Desde luego que quería reír hasta no poder más, pero debía guardar compostura.

La imagen del tan famoso supernova con un costo de más de 300 millones, justo ahora, no tenía precio. Los ojos desorbitados, la expresión oscura y la quijada hasta por los suelos mientras expulsaba saliva a manera de espuma, bastaban para el cirujano como pago por tal osadía (e incluso le pareció ver qué una considerable cantidad de cabello rojizo se desprendió de la cabeza de Eustass), o eso pensó hasta que comenzó a recorrer la habitación.

― Veamos, ¿por qué podría cambiar _esto_? ― jugueteando con _esa_ parte valiosísima de la anatomía de Kidd, Law buscaba algo que fuese lo suficiente ridículo para intercambiarlo.

Por su parte Eustass todavía se encontraba en shock por lo ocurrido. Cualquiera que le viera pensaría que el pobre tío estaba bien muerto y que éste ni siquiera lo había notado.

El médico detuvo su exploración cuando halló lo que a su criterio bien valía ―e incluso mucho más― lo que acababa de adquirir. Agudizó la vista, curvó su sonrisa y con un elegante movimiento terminó de ejecutar con suma sencillez su técnica, o lo que el más bien llamaría a estos momentos: _cirugía_.

― Hum, no esperaba que _eso _se adaptara tan bien _allí_, Eustass ― alzó la ceja, conteniendo desde que terminara la risa, para ver detenidamente los resultados de su operación. Definitivamente haber elegido ese pequeño hámster a manera de llavero había resultado demasiado para Kidd, ya que éste era mucho más grande que el anterior órgano reproductor del capitán, según Law.― Ahora el problema es tendrás que lavarlo muy bien cada vez que . . .

De pronto una idea le golpeó tan fuerte que se estremeció por segundos; trató de tranquilizarse de inmediato. Ignorando por completo lo sucedido, se puso en pie, tomando sus ropajes para caminar hasta la puerta.

Posó la mano sobre la perilla para girarla y así tener acceso a la salida, dio un pasó no sin antes mirar hacia atrás y poder así ver la imagen de Kidd.

― No te preocupes no sentirás dolor después de esto, solo ten cuidado a la hora de eyacular, ya que puedes ensuciar tu nuevo _amiguito_ y la felpa necesita un cuidado especial. Sobre todo a la hora de secar, no querrás que se te encoja más, ¿no? Nos vemos ― antes de cerrar la puerta por completo, alcanzaron sus oídos a escuchar algo semejante a la ruptura de los huesos de la cara y cráneo.

* * *

><p><strong>F <strong>_**I N**_** .**


End file.
